Pride to Keep in Time
by futurenovelist2323
Summary: A Modern Pride and Prejudice. The Bennet girls are apart of their high school band when a new group of teens join. Can Lizzy listen to someone so prideful or will she just fall for him. Read and Review.
1. The Band Members

The Bennet household consisted of five distinctly different girls, a loud mother and a calm father. The oldest daughter, Jane was the sweetest, gentlest and calmest daughter out of the five. She was known for her beauty and her talent at playing the drums. This year, Jane was drum line captain. Being a part of her school's, Longbourn High's, marching band. The second oldest daughter, Lizzy, was made known for her happiness, smiles and joyful ways of expressing herself. Also, people described her as having a flame in her eyes, a hidden spirit. Lizzy played clarinet for the marching band. Daughters, Kitty and Lydia, were also in the band as flute players. They were the silliest of the five girls, known for their gossip. The last daughter, Mary, played percussion in the pit, and was quiet and serious.

At the beginning of Longbourn High's marching season, there was new gossip going around about the four new members of the marching band. The first was Charles Bingley. He was placed on drum line playing snare. His two sisters Caroline and Emily decided to sign up for color guard for the outfits. Lastly, there was the mysterious Will Darcy. Somehow this newcomer had stolen the spot as drum major of a band he had never met before and the whole band was wondering who this person could like.

The whole band was preparing to meet him at their preseason party. The Bennets were especially excited.

"Lizzy! Jane!" yelled Lydia. "What shall I wear to the party tonight? I have to look good for Bingley and Darcy."

"Lydia, you haven't even met these guys and yet you are fantasizing already over them. I think this is a new record for you." Laughed Lizzy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Lydia angrily.

"Exactly what I was laid before you. I said it loud and clear." Chuckled Lizzy.

" Lydia," said Jane. "All Lizzy is trying to say is that you seem to have a romantic mind. You shouldn't dress for people you don't know."

" What do you mean 'I don't know'. I can tell you everything about Bingley. Hei s 17 years old. Plays snare. Lives in the rich neighborhood of Netherfield. Born and raised in New York. All-State percussionist and also national runner." Lydia said cockily.

"How did you find that stuff out? Asked Jane shocked.

"Google" said Lydia who skipped off.

"You would do that." Commented Lizzy.

Laughing, Jane got up from her bed and began raiding her closet. The fact that she needed to look nice since she was drum line captain worried her.

"The only thing that interests me about this Charles Bingley is that fact that I am captain of a drum line with a completely new member in the band." Stated Jane.

"I really don't know how Bingley made it on drum line and this Will Darcy made drum major." Said Lizzy.

"They must be good at drums and keeping time." Said Jane smiling. "So how about this for tonight?" she asked holding up a dress revealing enough to show off her youth but classy enough to get the respect she deserved.

"Perfect of course." Said Lizzy. "Jane, do I really have to dress up for this party? I know it's a tradition to dress up, but personally I don't want to wear a dress."

"You know exactly what I am going to say Lizzy. You need to dress up since you are a clarinet section leader." Said Jane.

"Ok. Ok. I'll go get dressed."


	2. The First Sight

Chp. 2

The minute the Bennet girls walked into the room, Lydia and Kitty ran over to the high squealing flute freshmen. The house of Charlotte Luxas was crowded with a large amount of band players, there had to be at least 100 of them. The noise was overwhelming, but everyone seemed to be having an enjoyable time.

Lizzy left Mary and Jane to go find Charlotte who happened to bbe in the kitchen getting snacks.

"Lizzy! I am so glad that you made it. This party is going to be insane once everyone gets here." She said hugging Lizzy.

"Once everyone gets here?! I seems like the whole party is here. Do you see the amount of bodies that you have in this house?" asked Lizzy.

"Everyone is here except a certain 4 people." She said.

"Oh yeah. One that happens to be your partner in crime." Lizzy said laughing.

Charlotte was also drum major this year. She was also a clarinet player like Lizzy, but more serious, making her perfect for the position.

"He isn't that bad Lizzy. Maybe a little serious, but he actually knows how to keep time." Laughed Charlotte.

"I'll believe that when I see it." She said helping Charlotte bring the snacks out.

"Speaking of the devil." Lizzy muttered.

At that moment, 4 newcomers walked in. Everyone turned to look at them and the room went quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the music playing in the back ground and the giggling of some freshman flutes.

Lizzy couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if the Cullen family had just walked in. The 2 guys were extremely handsome and the 2 girls were extremely beautiful. The guy in front was a redhead. He had a smile on his face that would invite even the shyest person to come talk to him. His blue eyes seemed hesitant, probably because the whole room was staring at him. The 2 girls beside him were similar. The tall one was super skinny with blond hair that was deadly straight. Her clothes obviously were expensive, and the smirk on her face made it obvious that she knew. The other girl was a little shorter with dirty blonde hair, straight, of course but her expression was more like the other girl. Lastly there was Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. His black curly hair fell around his face, his piercing black eyes could stare anyone down. He was muscular enough that you could see them through his clothes but he wasn't too muscular that it would scare you. The only unpleasant thing was the look on his face. He looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

"Charles, Darcy, how are y'all?" asked Charlotte.

Once she spoke, the room went somewhat back to normal.


	3. Lizzy's First Impression

**Hey you guys! Thanks for reading my first few chapters. I would especially love it if you would review them, so I can change some things in the future chapters. Thanks a bunch! ******

~Lizzy's POV~

The minute Charlotte left to say hi to them, I instinctively moved over to Jane.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

Jane was staring at them wide eyed, almost in a haze.

"Jane?" I asked waving my hand in front of her eyes.

She finally snapped out of it, "Oh! What?" she asked looking at me.

"I was asking what you thought of the newcomers." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, they are fine." She said shyly. I knew right then and there that she had taken a liking to one of them, I wonder who?

Charlotte started to lead the 2 guys over to where Jane and I were standing.

"And this, Charles, is your drumline leader Jane Bennet." Charlotte said waving towards Jane.

"It's nice to meet you." Charles said to Jane extending a hand.

"You too." She said with a smile taking his hand. Their hands stayed together a little too long.

"This is Lizzy Bennet, Jane sister." Charlotte said nodding a head toward me. "She is the clarinet section leader."

Charles turned towards me taking my hand quickly before looking at Jane. "It's nice to meet you." He said to me still looking at Jane.

Charlotte saw me eyeing the guy behind Charles and she said quickly in a knowingly. "This is Will Darcy."

"It's nice to meet you." Jane said politely, but all she got in response was a head nod.

"So how do you guys like it here so far?" I asked both of them.

"It's comforting and delightful. I already am starting to feel at home." Charles said in a spirited way. Darcy just seemed to not here me. So I urged him on with a smile. "How bout you Will?"

"It's fine." Was all he said. The smile went right off my face. He was blunt and rude. I already didn't like him.

Charlotte could easily see my dislike towards him. She tried to change the subject and get Charles to talk.

"So Charles, I heard you liked to run. Jane here is an excellent runner, a part of the school's varsity track team." She said with an urging smile.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly to Jane, which started off a huge conversation.

I looked over at Darcy, he was giving me a quizzical look and just when it looked like he was about to say something, I heard my name being called.

"Lizzy! Come over here for a sec." yelled Chip, a close guy friend of mine, a euphonium player.

Without hesitation I went over to talk to him and a whole group of friends. I sighed in relief to be away from the jerk.

Please Read and Review!


	4. Darcy's Point of View

~Darcy's POV~

Why did I have to come to this 'party? All it was was a small house could even be called a cottage, filled with immature teenagers. How could I enjoy an annoying party like this? Because of my position. I am drum major. I am required to attend, unfortunately.

Walking into the house was a nightmare. Trying to get pass the mob was hard enough but then when we got to the main room, everyone started staring at us. It was the most awkward thing that I have ever encountered. I was like we were a group of aliens. All their eyes were curious. I wouldn't be surprised if many of the girls were already fantasizing about either Charles or I. Ugh…disgusting.

"Charles, Darcy! How are y'all?" I heard my fellow drum major say. I relaxed slightly, finally someone I know.

"Hi Charlotte!" said Charles enthusiastically. "Great party." I coughed trying to hide my laugh. Luckily she didn't notice.

"Thanks! I am glad you could make it. Everyone is excited to meet you! Why don't I introduce you to a girl who you should definitely meet?" she said moving through the crowd.

Charles met eyes with me, practically begging me to come. Since it was either him or the Bingley sisters, I left with him. Logical, I know.

That's when I saw them. Two girls, one distinctly beautiful and one well…different.

"This, Charles, is your drumline leader Jane Bennet." Charlotte said waving towards the beautiful blonde wearing a classy dress. I saw immediately that Charles fell in love, again. I could see that Jane was smart and innocent.

"This is Lizzy Bennet, Jane's sister. She is the clarinet section leader." Charlotte said nodding her head towards the other girl. It surprised me that she had a somewhat decent position in the band, but it didn't look like it by her outfit. The red dress she wore was completely inappropriate for the occasion and her position in the band. Her hair was decent, a nice flow to it. I went past her shoulders. Her eyes were fierce, almost a drawback. But the color was…

"How bout you Will?" I heard her asking about the area taking me out of my babbling mind. It caught me off guard that all I said was "It's fine." Unfortunately it came out rude. The smile on her face fell to a frown quickly. Her eyes became angry.

Charlotte seemed to have sense the uneasiness because she made a conversation for Jane and Charles. Maybe I should start a conversation with Lizzy. I need leadership respect, bunt before I could say anything, her name was called by some boy, with a weird looking beanie on. I could tell this was going to be a long party.

**Please read and Review.**


End file.
